Unexpected Turn of Events
by Anonwrite
Summary: Prompt: Please don't make me socialize Toby's out and Happy has to join
_Written from a prompt by the sweetheart that is raredelightfulloveoak! She told me to decide between two and I just couldn't, so this is what came out of the second prompt._

 _Prompt: Please don't make me socialize_

"Please don't make me socialize," Happy grumbled as she came out from the bathroom where she was changing.

The rest of the team had their backs to her as they were going over the plan again. The only one who heard her was Toby and he wasn't even there. He was at a party where Happy was going to join him. Toby wasn't with the team because he had been invited to speak at a psychiatry convention. After he had accepted, the team found out that someone there was involved in a plot to bomb downtown LA, but they didn't know who. It was Toby's idea that he keep his plans to go, using that to their advantage. During the dinners and parties, Toby could profile the people he talked to, while the rest of the team stayed behind the scenes pulling any information they could.

"You have to come, Hap, I need your help. There are too many people here," Toby said quietly.

"But Paige is better at this. She should be there instead," Happy said, pulling at the bottom of her too short dress.

At hearing her name, Paige turned around. Her eyes grew large when she saw Happy, "Damn, Happy, you look great!"

The rest of the team turned around and nodded their approval. Toby asked Paige to send him a picture, which she refused to do.

Happy blushed, but growled when she spoke, "I feel like an idiot."

"And I can't go," Paige commented, "You've already been introduced to some of Toby's colleagues as his girlfriend. If he is seen with somebody new, especially after what we've heard him say about you to people there, they will be suspicious."

Happy slipped on her heels and leather jacket, shooting a glare at Paige when she saw she was about to suggest a different jacket.

"Damn it, Toby, why did I ever agree to letting you drag me to your other talks?"

"Because you love me."

Happy could hear the smirk in his voice and she rolled her eyes.

Toby chuckled, "I know you're rolling your eyes, babe. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight when we get home."

"Too much information!" Sly cried.

"You better," Happy mumbled, stomping her way to the door, "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Please don't make me have to deal with these people by myself for too long."

Toby took a sip of his beer, stealing another glance at his watch. It had been ten minutes, Happy was still not there, and the man he was talking to was boring him to death. He never realized how boring it was to hear another psychiatrist talk about their practice while ignoring patient confidentiality. Toby had never been more glad he had opted out of having his own private practice to join team Scorpion.

"Hey babe, I'm here," Happy said nervously.

Toby sighed in relief and excused himself from the man. He turned, bringing his beer to his lips. He saw Happy walk in, more confident looking than she probably was feeling. All of a sudden he forgot how to do everything. He choked on his drink, spewing it everywhere. He wiped at the beer that had dribbled out his mouth and on to his chin. He stopped breathing. It felt like time stood still as he saw Happy turn his way, smiling her special smile for him. Happy looked amazing. She wore a short black dress that looked like it was made just for her. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her defined legs drew his eyes to them. They were a special treat to see, since she almost always wore pants unless they were at home. And those heels, god what he would give to press her against the wall, buried deep in her, with her in just those heels. His eyes were drawn upwards as she shrugged off her jacket. Her neck was long and inviting him to press soft kisses to it until she whimpered his name. He was obsessed with her neck. It was so soft and smooth. He could spend forever nipping at and kissing her neck. He stopped moving towards her as he got caught up in thoughts of her and the things he wanted to do with her at that very instant.

He was pulled out of his reverie though as a young, attractive, cocky psychiatrist stepped up beside Happy. This man had already gotten on Toby's nerves earlier in the day when he dare questioned Toby on stage. Toby thought he had embarrassed this man to no end that he would be in his room, nursing his wounds, but apparently not. Toby's hands unconsciously formed into fists as he placed his hand on the small of Happy's back. Happy tensed when he leaned down to talk in her ear.

"Now what's a gorgeous lady like you doing here by yourself, sweetheart?"

"I'm not," Happy growled, "Now get your hand off me."

Toby started walking toward them, gritting his teeth.

"Aw, come on, baby. I'm just having some fun," he slurred, moving his other hand to rub up and down her arm.

Happy stepped back. Grabbing the hand on her arm, she twisted the thumb until she heard a pop and he screamed in pain, "Too bad you're not a surgeon," she commented, "Now, listen here asshole, I said to get your hand off and you didn't. You should be glad a broken hand is all I'm doing to you, but I don't want to cause any problems for my fiancé over there," she gestured to Toby with her head, "I guess you failed to notice this," she held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers in front of his face, "I told you I wasn't here alone." She pushed him back, "Now leave before I change my mind about doing anything else."

Toby had stopped in his tracks when he heard Happy mention the word fiancé. He was surprised she was wearing the ring. She hadn't put it back on since she took it off the morning after he proposed a week ago.

"Did she just say what I thought she did?" Paige asked, stunned.

Happy turned and smiled a bright smile at Toby.

"Surprise?" Toby said to Paige, still in shock by what had just happened.

Paige squealed loudly in their ears. Both of them cringed and took out their ear pieces. Happy slowly made her way to Toby, eyes locked on his the entire time. When she got close, Toby reached for her left hand with his own, feeling for the ring that made him feel warm on the inside, while his other wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her to him.

"God, I love you," he said quietly before covering her lips with his in a deep, languid kiss.

Happy pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed. She wasn't a fan of PDA.

"Come here," Toby said gruffly, grabbing her hand. He pulled her along behind him, taking notice of how many men, both single and not, looked at Happy even though she was clearly with him. He hated when men did that to anyone, but especially to Happy. Men like that need to have some respect.

Toby dragged her out of the room and down a short hallway. He stopped in front of a doorway, looking around him to make sure no one else was there. He opened the door and gestured Happy inside. It was a small coat closet. As the door shut behind them, Toby pulled Happy to him, resting his hands on her hips, thumbs gently rubbing circles.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," Toby mumbled against her neck where he was gently nipping.

Happy rolled her head to allow Toby better access to her neck. She reached up with her hands, running them through Toby's hair while pulling him closer. She closed her eyes, a small moan escaping from her. Toby kissed his way up her neck to her jaw, before finally pressing his lips against hers in a hot kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Happy deepened the kiss, pushing him up against the wall. Her hands slid down his shoulders to his chest. Pulling at his tie, it loosened enough for her to slip it off over his head, quickly throwing it on the ground before unbuttoning his shirt. Happy moaned louder as one of Toby's hands slid over her ass to the back of her thigh. He gripped it tightly, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. He moved his lips back down to her neck. His hand started making its way up her thigh under her dress, stopping when he reached the edge of her panties.

Suddenly, the shrill ringing of Toby's phone cut through the air. Toby and Happy jumped apart, surprise on their faces over what they had just been doing and more particularly, where they were. Toby quickly answered his phone.

"What?" Toby said harshly into the phone. He listened for a few moments, muttering back when needed before hanging up. Happy gave him a questioning look.

"That was Walt," he explained, "They found the guy behind the threats of the bombing. He was caught trying to break into a courthouse downtown. But our comms were out, so he had to call. Our presence here is no longer needed," he shrugged and pulled her close to him, "Too bad. It looks like we have to go home now. No more socializing for you."

Happy brought her hands up to his face and raised on her toes to kiss him gently. She patted his face gently and laughed, "It's really not all that bad. I think we should stay awhile longer, get to know your psych friends." She stepped away and opened the door, looking back, she added, "I mean it's not like I have anything better to do or celebrate tonight."

"But me, I'm something better to do," he called after her retreating figure, "Baby, stop, what about celebrating us telling the team?"

But Happy just kept walking back towards the room where the party was going on. Toby shook his head, wondering just what he got himself into for the rest of his life.


End file.
